Duskstreak's Challenge
by Kiciakzaz
Summary: Duskkit is born to the leader of ThunderClan and one of the most beautiful she-cats in the clan, expected to be a perfect, lovable, cat. However, though her eyes are as gorgeous as her mother's, they can't see a thing.
1. Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

ThunderClan

Leader

Thornstar-handsome golden-brown tabby tom with streaks of dark gold and dark blue eyes, mates with Snowblossom

Deputy

Flamespirit-energetic flame colored tom with darker flecks and bright golden eyes

Medicine cat

Mistleberry-slender dappled pale gray she-cat with dainty white paws and ice blue eyes

Warriors

Shadefrost-large black tabby tom with one white paw and amber eyes, mates with Frostsong

Frostsong-pale gray, almost white she-cat with a silver tail and blue eyes, mates with Shadefrost

Nightslash-black and brown tabby tom with one white and one silver paw and yellow eyes

Apprentice Dovepaw

Rainpetal-pretty silver tabby she-cat with white tipped fur and pale blue eyes

Talonflame-mottled dark brown and white tom with glowing pale amber eyes

Russetclaw-handsome red tabby tom with a ginger chest and green eyes, mates with Briarthorn

Briarthorn-pale brown and white tabby she-cat with gray eyes, mates with Russetclaw

Sunstep-golden she-cat with black flecks that fade out at her paws and green eyes

Rippledust-gray and brown tabby tom with dusty brown eyes, mates with Splashwhisper

Petaltail-lithe tortoiseshell she-cat with a brown spotted tail and bright blue eyes

Apprentice Shadowpaw

Tigerbelly-pale brown she-cat with a black striped stomach and forest green eyes

Oakshadow-russet colored tom with distinctive black stripes and dark amber eyes

Apprentices

Dovepaw-very pale gray she-cat with a tail tipped with white and green eyes

Shadowpaw-black tom with a white muzzle and underbelly and glowing amber eyes

Queens

Snowblossom-beautiful sleek-furred pure white she-cat with delicate paws and sparkling forest green eyes, expecting Thornstar's kits

Splashwhisper-silver she-cat with white tipped fur and golden eyes, mother to Darkkit, Rosekit, and Bramblekit

Elders

Moonwhisker-old pale gray she-cat with long whiskers and large amber eyes

Olivestem-black and white tabby she-cat with long legs and blue eyes

Kits

Darkkit-very dark brown and black tabby tom with dusty brown eyes

Rosekit-pure white tabby she-kit with silver specks and blue eyes

Bramblekit-fluffy silver-gray tabby tom with bright golden eyes

RiverClan

Leader

Thrushstar-white tom with a dark brown chest and amber eyes, mates with Honeydrop

Deputy

Cedarshade-dark brown tabby tom with black ears and chest and green eyes

Medicine cat

Goldenwing-fluffy golden tabby she-cat with long legs speckled with black and blue eyes

Apprentice Leafpaw

Warriors

Leopardheart-mottled golden-brown and white tabby she-cat with stormy gray eyes

Foxslash-ginger tabby tom with darker paws, ear tips, and tail tip and yellow eyes

Finchpelt-dark brown and gray mottled tom with amber eyes, mates with Mothdust

Mothdust-small pale gray and brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mates with Finchpelt

Eaglefall-brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and golden eyes, mates with Fawnsplash

Apprentice Applepaw

Fawnsplash-pale brown she-cat with brown flecks and clear blue eyes, mates with Eaglefall

Doveflight-pale gray she-cat with white and black flecks and crystal blue eyes

Redthorn-large red and dark brown tabby tom with clear blue eyes

Birchfrost-beautiful pale brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes, mates with Archspeck

Archspeck-black and white flecked tom with blazing amber eyes, mates with Birchfrost

Deerspots-slender black and gray tabby she-cat with white spots and blue eyes

Apprentice Lionpaw

Pebblenose-dark brown tabby tom with a gray muzzle and yellow eyes

Apprentices

Leafpaw-mottled brown she-cat with black specks and blue eyes

Applepaw-pale brown she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Lionpaw-dark golden-brown tabby tom with a white chest and golden eyes

Queens

Honeydrop-pale golden tabby she-cat with brown specks and amber eyes, mother to Sunkit, Stormkit, and Willowkit

Elders

Mallowfoot-white she-cat with gray and black flecked paws and yellow eyes

Sharpfern-dark brown tabby tom with long claws and amber eyes

Larkspots-gray tom with a brown chest, tail tip, and muzzle and blue eyes

Kits

Sunkit-golden tabby she-kit with pale brown specks on her legs and clear blue eyes

Stormkit-white and gray tabby tom with a black chest and ears and brown eyes

Willowkit-slender silver and white speckled she-kit with amber eyes

ShadowClan

Leader

Crowstar-night black tom with a white chest, ears, and underbelly and amber eyes

Deputy

Cloudsky-pale gray she-cat with pure white markings shaped like clouds and bright blue eyes

Medicine cat

Fernleap-dark brown and white she-cat with black speckled legs and golden eyes

Warriors

Maplefern-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with golden eyes, mates with Spidertail

Spidertail-black tom with a brown tipped tail and blue eyes, mates with Maplefern

Apprentice Flowerpaw

Wolfwhisper-slender pale gray she-cat with dark gray tipped ears and green eyes

Dawnfire-ginger and white tabby she-cat with black flecks and burning amber eyes

Jaggedleg-brown tom with a crooked leg and white flecked legs and green eyes

Vixenclaw-russet colored tom with black paws and yellow eyes, mates with Feathernose

Echowhisker-silver tabby she-cat with long whiskers tipped with black and gray eyes

Apprentice Shadepaw

Icetail-pure white tom with a gray tail tip and amber eyes, mates with Snowstream

Rosefrost-pretty dappled creamy brown tabby she-cat with white specks and green eyes

Redflower-pale red she-cat with black and white specks and clear blue eyes

Smokegorse-smoky gray tom with a long tail tipped with dark brown and yellow eyes

Apprentice Blackpaw

Rainspots-gray tom with darker patches on his legs and back and brown eyes

Apprentices

Flowerpaw-pale tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and underbelly and green eyes

Shadepaw-black tabby tom with white and gray paws and golden eyes

Blackpaw-night black tom with a white muzzle and tail tip and blue eyes

Queens

Feathernose-black she-cat with a pale gray muzzle and amber eyes, expecting Vixenclaw's kits

Snowstream-beautiful white and silver she-cat with gray flecks and gray eyes, mother to Silverkit and Strikekit

Elders

Sedgemist-fluffy gray and black she-cat with fading white paws and blue eyes

Smallblaze-small ginger tom with darker tabby stripes and yellow eyes

Berrymouse-dusty brown she-cat with cream and white spots and green eyes

Flamestripe-ginger tom with one golden stripe down his back and brown eyes

Kits

Silverkit-small white and silver flecked tabby she-kit with clear gray eyes

Strikekit-large brown tom with a long tail tipped with white and amber eyes

WindClan

Leader

Briarstar-pale brown and black tabby she-cat with a tail faded with white and golden eyes

Apprentice Sorrelpaw

Deputy

Olivespots-black she-cat with gray spots that are darker along her back and green eyes

Medicine cat

Scorchleaf-ginger and brown tabby tom with black tipped fur and leaf green eyes

Warriors

Thrushtail-mottled gray tom with a tail spotted with black and brown and wide amber eyes

Finchblaze-pale brown she-cat with white paws and burning amber eyes, mates with Oatdust

Oatdust-ginger tom with pale ginger specks and dark brown eyes, mates with Finchblaze

Cloudspirit-slender white tabby she-cat with very pale silver patches and blue eyes

Firefrost-ginger and white tabby tom with black paws and yellow eyes, mates with Nightwillow

Hollycloud-ginger she-cat with thick fur tipped with white and holly green eyes

Addercall-dark brown tabby tom with a black chest and brown eyes, mates with Snowspeckle

Snowspeckle-silver she-cat with amber eyes and white and brown flecks, mates with Addercall

Dappleshadow-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with one white paw and one black paw and golden eyes

Vinegorse-black and brown tabby tom with swirling marks of dark ginger and gray eyes

Apprentice Fallowpaw

Leafstream-pretty slender silver, black, and white tabby she-cat with clear blue eyes

Oaktalon-handsome ginger and brown tabby tom with paws dipped in black and amber eyes

Apprentices

Sorrelpaw-pale brown, black, and white she-cat with one dark brown paw and amber eyes

Fallowpaw-brown and dark brown tabby she-cat with her fur tipped with white and gray eyes

Queens

Nightwillow-beautiful black and pale silver tabby she-cat with stunning blue eyes, mother to Stoatkit, Darkkit, and Lightkit

Elders

Blackpool-black she-cat with small paws dipped with pale gray and pale blue eyes

Marshtail-ginger tom with a brown and black flecked tail and bright amber eyes

Thistlefrost-spiky gray and white she-cat with a muzzle tipped with white and blue eyes

Kits

Stoatkit-brown tabby tom with black flecks that fade at his legs and amber eyes

Darkkit-gray she-kit with very dark gray swirls on her tail and glowing yellow eyes

Lightkit-silver tabby she-kit with dark blue eyes and black and brown specks

Cats Outside the Clans

Poppy-tortoiseshell she-cat with jet black paws and amber eyes, loner

Freezer-white tom flecked with black with unusually long claws and amber eyes, kittypet

Mole-dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes, rogue, mates with Vole

Vole-light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes, rogue, mates with Mole

Jerry-small mottled black tom with one blue eye and one amber eye, kittypet

Zap-ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes and wide electric yellow eyes, rogue


	2. Prologue: Love Under the Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own _any _of the ideas related to Warriors Cats. I only own the characters and the idea. **

_**Prologue**_

"Snowblossom, will you be my mate?" Thornstar whispered_,_ his dark blue eyes glistening with hope. The two cats were sitting below the owl tree, tails entwined and pelts pressed against each other. Snowblossom let out a purr, her luscious green eyes happy and sparkling. The moon shone over the lovers, and it seemed to glow brighter.

"Of course, Thornstar. I would be happy to spend my life with you." Thornstar had only become the leader a couple moons ago, and he was almost the youngest one around. He was only thirty moons old, and Snowblossom was twenty-four moons old.

"Thank you, Snowblossom. This is the greatest gift I could've asked for after becoming leader of ThunderClan. However, I know that you want kits so desperately, but would you mind waiting until I'm settled down as leader?"

"I could wait an eternity for you. I love kits, and I hope that someday, we'll get them. They'll be perfect, right?" Thornstar said nothing, but licked his mate's head.

"They will be perfect. Let's head back to camp. Flamespirit will be wondering where I am." The mates trotted back to the enclosed protection of the camp, and were greeted by a flame pelted tom, just as Thornstar had expected.

"Thornstar! Where were you? The whole clan was worried sick about you and Snowblossom," mewed Flamespirit, his golden eyes jumping in the night. Taking this as her leave, Snowblossom quickly trotted away, her eyes landing on her best friend, Sunstep, who was eating from the fresh-kill pile.

"Hello, Sunstep. Mind if I share that squirrel with you?" Snowblossom mewed gently, careful not to startle the golden she-cat. Her green eyes flicked up, and she purred with delight, shifting over. Snowblossom dug into the fluffy gray squirrel, tearing its flesh away.

"You have to tell me about what happened with you and Thornstar!" Sunstep purred, nudging her. Snowblossom sighed, swallowing the last bit of squirrel in her mouth.

"Thornstar asked me to be his mate. I accepted, of course. But, he wants to wait for a while before we have kits." Sunstep's eyes lit up, and she laughed gently. Snowblossom grunted, before finishing the rest of the squirrel.

"Oh, that's wonderful. The prettiest she-cat and the handsomest tom are getting together. I bet everyone planned it." Snowblossom laughed, rolling her eyes at her excited friend.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Haven't you seen the way Nightslash and Talonflame look at me? They totally wanted Thornstar and I to become mates." Sunstep snorted, and began to lazily groom at her clumped pelt.

"Of course they give you those looks. You're probably the most beautiful cat in this world, much less of ThunderClan. But, they have to accept those facts and realize that Thornstar is the only tom that could compare with you."

"I see the way you look at Oakshadow! You're eyes all moony and such!" Snowblossom retorted, looking triumphant as she saw her friend flush all shades of pink.

"Well… in my defense.. he is really cute!" Snowblossom giggled, her eyes sparkling. Though still embarrassed, Sunstep joined in with nervous laughter. However, as the night grew, the two she-cats launched into a caterwaul of laughing, tears streaming down their cheeks. Snowblossom really was in love with him, and her eyes glowed under the bright, full moon.


	3. Chapter One: Beauties Are Born

**I know it seems like I'm copying this off of someone else because I'm updating so quickly, but I actually already have the first chapters typed out on my computer, so no need to worry! This is my own idea! **

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Snowblossom stretched, laying around lazily in the newleaf sun, her tail stretching across her bulging belly. About six moons had passed, and Snowblossom was three moons pregnant with Thornstar's kits. She would be giving birth to them very soon, and Mistleberry had already predicted their birth on the full moon. "Snowblossom, you should get some rest. The kits will have a higher chance of being born healthy if their mother is strong," Mistleberry mewed, her whiskers twitching.

"Mistleberry, we've gone over this a thousand times. We both know that I am very healthy, and I will be ready to give birth soon to perfect, capable kits. However, I will get some sleep, and hopefully, the clan will have to wake up in the middle of the night to beautiful kits." Snowblossom stumbled into the nursery, and her eyes immediately fell on Splashwhisper and her three kits.

"Oh, Snowblossom, you're back! Bramblekit has just been begging for you to come so he could listen to your stories. You'll be a wonderful, loving mother," Splashwhisper purred with delight. A fluffy silver tom leaped at Snowblossom, his eyes wide with happiness.

"Snowblossom, can you tell me a story? Pretty please?" Bramblekit mewed, his golden eyes glowing with hope.

"Perhaps another time, Bramblekit. I'm exhausted right now, and if you want healthy and happy denmates, you'll have to let me sleep," Snowblossom explained, already curling up in her nest. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep. Snowblossom awoke to an aching in her stomach, and the padded shakily towards the exit of the nursery. _I must have eaten something bad. _The full moon was high in the sky, and as she noticed this, her stomach seemed to push harder against her and realization dawned on her. _The kits! My kits are coming!_

Snowblossom slunk back into the nursery, before curling in her nest, her body convulsing. Finally, she couldn't take the pain anymore, and she cried out. "Splashwhisper! Get Mistleberry, please! I think my kits are coming!" The silver she-cat raised her head sleepily, her eyes blinking away weariness. Splashwhisper gasped with realization, and she darted out of the nursery, making her way into the medicine cat's den. Bramblekit, Darkkit, and Rosekit tumbled out of their nest from the force, but they continued sleeping.

"I'm here, Snowblossom, just hold on tight!" Mistleberry yowled, racing into the nursery. Splashwhisper followed, before quickly dragging her kits out of the den, ignoring their protests. Mistleberry crouched by the queen, quickly giving her raspberry leaf. Snowblossom licked up the herb, before yowling once more into the night sky.

"It hurts, Mistleberry!" Snowblossom rasped, her eyes shaky. Mistleberry nodded, before sitting beside the queen. There was nothing she could do until the queen was ready to push, and that wouldn't be for another minute or two. Soon, Snowblossom was scratching at her nest, pain in her eyes.

"Push, Snowblossom! Now!" Snowblossom heaved, and a bundle of golden-brown fur slipped out. Mistleberry grabbed it and quickly licked its fur in the opposite direction, before placing it beside Snowblossom. "Nicely done, Snowblossom. Just two more to go!" Snowblossom gasped, pushing with all her force. After a couple of minutes, a white cat appeared, its mews soft and clear. Mistleberry licked its fur, before quickly placing it beside its littermate.

"Almost done, right?" Mistleberry nodded in response, quickly giving Snowblossom more raspberry leaf. The queen was getting weaker, and there was a slight chance that this third kit would push her over the top.

"Final push, Snowblossom!" Snowblossom grunted, before letting out a hideous yowl. A dark gray cat appeared, whose pelt was so much darker then its parents, which surprised Mistleberry greatly. She licked its fur, before placing it beside its mother.

"Are they okay? Will they survive?" Snowblossom crained her head to look at her kits, and she purred with delight.

"They are fine, Snowblossom. Two she-kits and a tom. I will get Thornstar." Mistleberry slunk out of the nursery, her eyes shining with exhaustion and pride. Snowblossom glanced at the firstborn, the tom. He had golden-brown tabby fur and he had a white muzzle. The second born, one of the she-kits, had beautiful dappled white fur and a feathery tail. The last born, was a dark gray she-kit with streaks of black in her fur, which surprised Snowblossom. She heard an earsplitting screech from outside of the nursery, and she wrapped her tail around her kits, her eyes widened in fear. Suddenly, a golden-brown tom raced into the den, his blue eyes wide with fear.

"Snowblossom, I heard you kitted! Are they-," Thornstar started, before glancing down at his kits and mate.

"If you weren't so busy sleeping, you would've heard me shout," Snowblossom snapped, rolling her eyes. But, Thornstar wasn't listening. Instead, he was glancing down at his three kits, his eyes deep pools of love.

"I'm sorry, Snowblossom. But our kits are just so beautiful. The tom, I think he should be Lionkit. He looks like one, and I'm sure he'll be as brave as one." Snowblossom glanced at the golden tom, before giving her nod of agreement. She was starting to get sleepy.

"How about Featherkit for the white she-kit? Look at her tail, it's literally like a feather!" Thornstar purred in response, before looking down at the dark gray she-kit, sweeping his tail over her streaks.

"She has my fur patterns. I want her to be Duskkit. She'll be a wonderful cat." Snowblossom sighed, her eyes filled with love.

"Lionkit, Featherkit, and Duskkit. I love you three so much, and I hope you can make the right choices." Snowblossom purred once more, before falling to sleep.


	4. Chapter Two: Blindness

_**Chapter Two**_

Duskkit turned around in her nest, pressing closer to her mother's soft fur. She was careful to ignore the poking of her sister, whose name was Featherkit, she had learned. Lionkit was already awake, and was sitting by the exit, his dark blue eyes, so much like his father's, sparkling with excitement. Featherkit sighed, her pale gray eyes glittering with annoyance. "Duskkit! Let's go explore the camp!" Featherkit exclaimed, poking her sister once more.

"Featherkit, don't disturb your sister! She's very tired!" Snowblossom snapped, her eyes filling with anger. Featherkit's eyes widened, and she crouched down, her pelt bristling in fear. Snowblossom sighed at her kit, her voice gentle. "Why don't you and Lionkit explore the camp yourselves. I'm sure she'll wake up soon." Featherkit immediately bounced back up, prancing over to the exit.

"Okay, Snowblossom! We can ask the apprentices to show us around, right?" Featherkit purred, bounding out of the nursery with Lionkit in tow. Duskkit muttered under her breath, feeling the sensation to open her eyes.

"Duskkit, it's okay. You can open your eyes when you're ready. But, I would love to see you awake, so do it soon?" Snowblossom mewed softly, licking her daughter's head. My mother cares about me so much…. maybe I will open my eyes. Duskkit stretched open her eyes, expecting to see the warm nursery walls. Instead, she found herself staring into blank darkness. Immediately, she began to panic.

"Snowblossom! Why is it so dark? I thought there was sunlight?" Duskkit squealed, her eyes blinking open and closed. Snowblossom gasped, looking down at her kit, whose eyes were most definitely open. "Mama, help me! What's wrong?" Snowblossom said nothing, but quickly left the nursery. Duskkit squirmed in her nest, trying to find her way around the darkness. Soon, she could hear the sounds of arguing and shouting.

"Go check on her! She's probably just really tired! Go check on her!" Snowblossom yowled, growling at Mistleberry.

"Snowblossom, there's nothing I can do. She's blind," Mistleberry replied, her voice dropping towards the end. Duskkit stopped and felt her stomach drop upon hearing this, and she fell down into her nest, trying to find her mother. She felt a warm tongue rasp her ear, and she could smell herbs.

"Mistleberry? Am I really blind?" Duskkit mewed, her voice quivering. Mistleberry sighed, and she felt her mother's pelt against hers.

"I'm sorry, Duskkit. There was just a tiny chance that this would happen, miniscule actually. You'll never be able to become a warrior, but I would be happy to take you as my apprentice," Mistleberry mewed. Duskkit blinked, turning to look at her mother.

"I'll never become a warrior?" Duskkit replied. Snowblossom sighed softly, and she heard Mistleberry leave. "What do I look like? What do you look like? What do Featherkit and Lionkit look like? What does my father look like?" Snowblossom curled around her blind daughter, carefully licking her soft pelt. Duskkit sighed, and she felt tears threatening to escape from her green eyes. _I'm blind... Worthless… Pathetic..._

"You are so beautiful. You have a dark gray pelt with black streaks and your eyes are a bright forest green. I am white as snow and I have forest green eyes as well. Featherkit is a dappled white she-cat with pale gray eyes, and Lionkit is a golden-brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and dark blue eyes. Your father is Thornstar and he is a golden-brown tabby with streaks of dark gold and dark blue eyes," Snowblossom explained.

"Mama, the camp is so big!" Lionkit squealed, bouncing into the nursery. Duskkit raised her muzzle, recognizing his scent as one of moss. Another scent drifted into her nose, a pleasant scent of leaves.

"Featherkit? Lionkit?" Duskkit mewed softly, raising her eyes. She heard paws run over, and she felt a paw poke her muzzle.

"Duskkit! You're awake! Why don't I show you around the camp?" Featherkit purred, nuzzling her sister with affection. Snowblossom gently pushed Featherkit away, and turned towards her other two kits, whispering. "What? Duskkit isn't blind! There's nothing wrong with her! Her eyes are perf-." Duskkit could feel her sister's gaze on her face. Duskkit stood up with shaky legs, her tail brushing the ground to make sure she wouldn't fall over.

"I'm blind, Featherkit. Can't you see the glossy sheen on my eyes? I can't see anything through it!" Duskkit yowled, her pelt bristling in anger. Featherkit and Lionkit exchanged looks, and they murmured in reassurance. "Oh, shut up! What can words do to heal me?"

"Duskkit! Stop this at once! Just because you can't see, it doesn't mean you can treat your littermates like this! Apologize at once!" Snowblossom snapped, marching up to her kit. Duskkit turned toward her mother, her pelt still bristling, and she cried out.

"I'm sorry, Lionkit and Featherkit," Duskkit mumbled, and she lowered her head, and she felt the first droplets of icy cold salt water hit her paws.

"It's okay…. We promise we'll give you everything we can!" Featherkit purred, brushing up against her sister. Duskkit nodded, but her eyes continued to drip. Snowblossom padded over to Duskkit, quickly licking her pelt, and smiling. It came at once. Duskkit yowled into the air, and the tears crashed out of her eyes, soaking her pelt. Her littermates jumped back in shock and Snowblossom took a sharp intake of breath.

"I just wanted to be normal! Was that too much to ask? I just wanted to go around the camp, bustling around with my littermates, and having all the other warriors coo over me! Know, I'm just a useless lump sitting in camp all day!" Duskkit shrieked, her eyes now too dry to produce more tears. Snowblossom gasped, and Featherkit shook her head so vigorously that she could hear it.

"No! Don't say that! You are going to be a medicine cat, isn't that enough? Isn't that special? Normal?" Featherkit protested, still shaking her head. Duskkit turned to "look" at her sister, and gave a slight nod.

"I just….. I thought.. I could…. Can I just go see the camp later?" Duskkit mewed softly, her eyes no longer pouring. Instead, she was solemn, having accepted her fate.

"Of course you can, Duskkit. Why wouldn't you be able to?" mewed a deep, authoritative voice. Duskkit raised her head, sniffing out the scent of trees and prey.

"Thornstar! You're finally here to see your kits. The last time you came was three sunrises ago," Snowblossom whispered, getting up and heading over towards her mate.

"Daddy?" Duskkit meowed, looking up. She could feel his gaze on her pelt, and then it landed on her face. She could smell the fear and the panic radiating off his pelt. "You don't have to be afraid of anything. I'm blind, true. But that doesn't mean that I can't help the clan."

"How did you know I was scared? I'm positive you'll help the clan. I don't care if you're blind, you'll always be my daughter and I will always be loving you," Thornstar muttered, leaning forward and nudging his daughter affectionately.

"I can smell it from your fur. Can't you?" Duskkit replied, nuzzling her father back.

"Remember, Thornstar. Since Duskkit is blind, her other senses, hearing and smelling, are enhanced. She can smell and hear things we can't," Snowblossom purred. Thornstar grunted in annoyance, but entwined his tail with his mate's. Snowblossom purred once more, before letting go and heading back into her nest.

"Featherkit and Lionkit, I hope you two show Duskkit around camp tomorrow. It's getting dark and we all need rest. Sleep tight and have sweet dreams," Thornstar whispered, turning around to exit the nursery. Duskkit pressed her tail against Featherkit, slowly moving towards her nest. She felt the soft moss and feathers against her paws and she sighed, flopping down beside her sister.

"Duskkit, will we be able to train together?" Featherkit whispered. Lionkit's ears twitched in annoyance, and he quickly nudged Featherkit.

"Featherkit, can't you be quiet? Some of us are trying to sleep," Lionkit hissed. Featherkit huffed indignantly, but turned around and buried herself deeper into Snowblossom's fur.

"No, Featherkit, I can't. I'm going to become a medicine cat," Duskkit replied one last time, before closing her eyes.


	5. Chapter Three: Apprentices

_**Chapter Three**_

Duskkit padded forward, her paw steps almost like a regular cat's. After three moons of being blind, she was pretty much used to not seeing anything and recognized things and locations by smell alone. However, she always longed to be able to see her mother and littermates. Duskkit stopped and dug through the fresh-kill pile, finally selecting a shrew for her mother. "Duskkit! How are you today?" Duskkit sniffed the air, and recognized the scent of milk that was a bit dull.

"I'm fine, Splashwhisper. How are Rosekit, Darkkit, and Bramblekit?" Duskkit replied, turning towards the voice. Splashwhisper leaned over and grabbed a piece of prey, a sparrow, and sat down beside the kit.

"Bramblekit is as energetic as ever, bouncing around and annoying your father. Darkkit is listening to the elders' stories, he's a very intelligent one, if I do say so myself. Rosekit is playing around with your littermates, she'll make a great mother, I'm sure. They're going to be apprenticed today!" Duskkit murmured congratulations in response, before turning around and heading back towards the nursery. _To be a mother? I wonder how that would be…._

"Hey! Watch it, pathetic kit!" Duskkit sniffed the air and immediately recognized the scent of Talonflame. Duskkit shrunk under the amber gaze of the intimidating warrior.

"S-sorry, Talonflame. I didn't know y-you were there!" Duskkit squealed. Talonflame hissed in annoyance, unsheathing his claws.

"Stay away from me, you bad excuse for a warrior! I can't believe any cat as beautiful as Snow-," Talonflame snarled, before being pushed forcefully away. Duskkit immediately recognized the scent of warm milk and moss. _Snowblossom!_

"I don't know what you we're saying to my daughter or about me, but I saw your claws unsheathed, Talonflame!" Snowblossom hissed, wrapping her tail protectively around her daughter.

"I'm sorry… Snowblossom, I was just cleaning my claws on the ground. I would never hurt Duskkit, I promise!" Talonflame replied. Duskkit yowled in disgust, her eyes glistening with anger.

"He… he…. was calling my worthless! He also called me pathetic! He called me a bad excuse for a warrior!" Duskkit squealed indignantly. Snowblossom gasped, and she curled her lip in the beginning of a snarl.

"Stay away from my kit, worthless fox-dung. If I see you by her anytime, I will shred you," Snowblossom growled, nudging Duskkit back into the nursery. Duskkit stumbled into the warm milk scented den, and flopped down at her nest. "It's okay, Duskkit. Just get some sleep, and when you wake up, it will all be better by then. You might even wake up to watch Bramblekit, Rosekit, and Darkkit get apprenticed." Duskkit closed her eyes, lulled to sleep by her mother's comforting warmth.

"Duskkit! Wake up! It's my apprentice ceremony! You're not allowed to miss it," Rosekit whispered, her eyes gleaming brightly. Duskkit stretched open her eyes, before sighing as she was greeted by darkness once more. _What's the point?_ Duskkit stumbled to her paws, quickly pressing her flank against Rosekit to stay balanced and find her way around. "Come on, this way. I hope I get a good mentor!" Duskkit nodded, and trotted at a brisk pace to keep up with Rosekit. Suddenly, a tail swept across her paws.

"Where do you think you're going without my permission?" Duskkit turned around, and could sniff out the scent of milk.

"I'm watching the apprentice ceremony. You said I could, right?" Duskkit replied, dipping her head to her mother.

"Of course you can. Just stay safe, okay?" Duskkit nodded in excitement, before slowly following Rosekit out of the den. A breeze caught her fur, and she knew that the sun had already set upon the clan. Rosekit guided her towards a spot where Featherkit and Lionkit were already sitting.

"Okay, see you later! I'm about to become an apprentice!" Rosekit squealed, quickly hopping over to join her brothers. Duskkit turned over to where Featherkit was, and felt her soft feathery tail brush along her muzzle.

"Aren't you excited for them? Their already apprentices!" Featherkit purred, waving her tail around, and making Duskkit sneeze. "Oops, sorry! I'm just so ex-." She broke off as Thornstar padded over to the ledge, and let his gaze sweep among the assembled cats.

"Cats of ThunderClan, you join me here for a very special moment in ThunderClan. Rosekit, Bramblekit, and Darkkit, please step forward!" Thornstar yowled. The three kits padded forward, and she could hear their paws jumping around. "Bramblekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bramblepaw. Your mentor will be Sunstep. I hope Sunstep will pass down all she knows on to you." Bramblepaw padded forward, and touched his nose lightly against his mentor's. Bramblepaw stepped back, his eyes gleaming with pride.

"Congratulations, Bramblepaw," Shadowpaw whispered, nudging his new denmate. Dovepaw shot her brother a glare, and he fell silent, awkwardly shuffling his paws.

"Rosekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and you shall be apprenticed. From this day on, and until you earn your name, you shall be known as Rosepaw. Your mentor will be Russetclaw, and I'm sure he'll teach you well," Thornstar purred. Rosepaw trotted forward, her tail wagging, and touched her mentor's nose. Rosepaw stepped back to where her brother was, and she was prideful as well.

"Nice to have you join me, sister," Bramblepaw whispered softly, a low purr rumbling in his throat.

"Darkkit, you are old enough to be apprenticed. From this day on, and until you become a warrior of ThunderClan, you shall be known as Darkpaw. I am positive Shadefrost is ready for another apprentice, and you will be his. I hope that he passes down all that he knows to you," Thornstar announced. Darkpaw dipped his head, and reached up to touch his nose with Shadefrost. The three new apprentices stood shoulder to shoulder and raised their heads proudly into the air.

"Bramplepaw! Rosepaw! Darkpaw! Bramplepaw! Rosepaw! Darkpaw!" the clan cheered into the darkening sky. Duskkit cheered, her blind eyes glinting with happiness for her friends. She headed back towards the nursery, and almost bumped into Darkpaw on the way back.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were there," Duskkit mewed, bowing her head.

"It's fine, Duskkit. I'll see you tomorrow," Darkpaw replied, and she heard him disappear into the apprentices' den. Duskkit shrugged, before heading back into the nursery. She found Snowblossom waiting for her, and Duskkit collapsed into her nest, exhausted once more. She heard the tiny scampering of paws towards the nursery, and Featherkit and Lionkit bundled up beside her.


	6. Chapter Four: Denmates Are Here

_**Chapter Four**_

Duskkit's ears twitched in surprise when she heard a low moan come from the nest beside her. Raising her head, she heard the panting and groans of the queen. Briarthorn was in the nursery, and she had come in about two moons ago, expecting Russetclaw's kits. "Briarthorn? Are you alright?" Duskkit mewed softly, rising to her paws.

"No! I feel terrible, as if my stomach is going to burst! Would you mind getting Mistleberry for me?" Briarthorn rasped, her voice shaky. Duskkit dipped her head, before bounding out of the nursery. The warm greenleaf breeze hit Duskkit, and she continued towards the medicine cats' den, the tangy odor of herbs already hitting her nose. Duskkit reached a paw forward, and felt the smooth surface of the cave, and headed inside.

"Mistleberry? I think Briarthorn is kitting, and she needs you," Duskkit whispered. She heard a long sigh, and she could hear the padding of paws closer to her.

"Alright, I'll be there. Could you go get the raspberry leaf? It's soft to the touch with jagged edges, and should be across from the catmint, you can't miss it," Mistleberry replied. Without waiting for a reply, Mistleberry hastily left the den, grabbing moss on the way out. Duskkit stared after Mistleberry, before sighing and heading towards the back of the den. Duskkit felt the ferns brush the top of her head, and she knew that this was the herb storage. She raised her jaws, and could smell the distinct and delicious smell of the catmint, and she reached forward, and felt the leaves of the catmint. Turning around, she felt her way towards the other side of the wall, and reached forward into the darkness. She could feel a leaf that was soft on one side, and she gently picked at the edges, and felt that they were jagged. Heaving a sigh of relief, she grabbed a couple leaves and turned back around, heading out of the den. She headed straight forward, praying she wouldn't run into anything, and she felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders when the warm breeze tickled her whiskers once more. Duskkit surged forward, and eventually could hear the moans clearly, and stopped, pausing to feel the brambles of the nursery.

"Duskkit! Snowblossom's inside, helping with the kitting. Mistleberry wants you to help as well," Featherkit mewed. Duskkit stared at her sister, her eyes widened.

"She wants a kit to help with kitting?" Duskkit mewed, still unbelieving. She could feel the stare of Russetclaw, Lionkit, and Featherkit upon her back.

"Yes, Duskkit," Featherkit sighed, her voice getting annoyed. Duskkit flicked her tail in agreement, before quickly ducking into the nursery. She quickly sniffed out the scent of blood and wet moss, and headed towards it.

"I'm here, Mistleberry. I think this is raspberry leaf," Duskkit mewed, dropping her herbs and nudging them towards Briarthorn. Mistleberry turned towards the kit, glanced at the herbs, and quickly shoved them to Briarthorn, who pushed them away in pain.

"Snowblossom, can you go fetch some more moss and a stick? Duskkit, chew up the raspberry leaf to a pulp. Briarthorn's to weak to eat them herself," Mistleberry meowed. Duskkit bent down to the leaves, letting the softness of the leaf brush against her nose. She chewed it up, almost gagging at the bitter taste of them, and spit them out beside Briarthorn. Mistleberry had mewed her approval, before moving to the other side to retrieve the new arrivals.

"Briarthorn, you have to eat the leaves, or else you'll be to weak to give birth to these kits," Duskkit mewed softly, nudging the leaves forward. Briarthorn gasped, before bending down to chew on the pulp, her eyes getting brighter with strength. Duskkit nodded in encouragement, before continuing to make the leaves into pulp and placing them beside the pained queen.

Snowblossom burst into the nursery, with a wad of dripping wet moss and a brown stick. Duskkit dipped her head, and took the moss, setting it down beside the leaves. Briarthorn lapped thirstily at the moss, and quickly set her jaws around the stick.

"Briarthorn, one's coming! Push!" Mistleberry shouted. Briarthorn grunted, and she pushed, her eyes widening with pain. "One more time!" Briarthorn shrieked once more, but pushed, her eyes clouding with pain. A bundle of dark red fur slipped out, and Mistleberry shoved it towards Duskkit, who quickly began to lick and nip at its protective sack. Duskkit licked more, and felt its pelt warm up, and she purred as it started mewling. She placed it beside its mother, who stretched to look at her kit.

"Is it okay?" Briarthorn mewed, before gasping with pain once more. Duskkit nodded just in case, before pushing the moss once more towards her mouth. Briarthorn lapped at it, before growling in pain.

"Just one more kit, Briarthorn! Give it one big push and you'll be done!" Briarthorn gave on massive push, before yowling in pain. The stench of blood was filling Duskkit's nose, and she resisted the urge to puke. Instead, she turned towards where her mother sat, right by the entrance.

"Can you go get some more moss? I think Briarthorn will need more water after loosing a lot of blood," Duskkit mewed. Snowblossom dipped her head, disappearing from the den. Briarthorn shrieked once more, and finally, the last kit slipped out. Mistleberry took care of this one, and she licked its fur expertly, placing it by it's mother.

"Good job, Briarthorn. One she-kit and one tom," Mistleberry purred softly, glancing at the kits with longing eyes.

"Oh, they're beautiful. Duskkit, can you get Russetclaw for me?" Briarthorn purred, glancing at her kits with loving eyes. Duskkit nodded, turning around and leaving the nursery. She could hear her littermates playing mossball by the apprentices' den.

"Russetclaw?" Duskkit mewed, trying to sniff out the smell of the red tom. Instead, she could hear the heavy pawsteps of the tom, and heavy breathing.

"Yes? Is she okay? Are the kits okay? Does she need me?" Russetclaw asked, his eyes wild with fear. Duskkit sighed, and instead of answering the questions, she beckoned him with her tail. She padded into the nursery, and stepped back, allowing the tom to look at his mate. "Briarthorn, you're okay, right? Our kits! They're so beautiful and perfect!" Duskkit purred in delight, and turned towards the queen.

"What should we name them? I like the name Birchkit for the brown tabby tom," Briarthorn mewed, her eyes starting to droop now.

"That is a beautiful name, Briarthorn. What about this one? She looks just like me," Russetclaw purred in response, nudging the she-kit.

"Duskkit, would you like to name this one? Without you, I don't think I could've eaten the raspberry leaf," Briarthorn offered, her whiskers twitching with warmth. Duskkit gasped in surprise, before turning towards Russetclaw for permission. He purred in agreement, turning towards his mate. "She's a dark red tabby she-kit with white dapples here and there. She's a true beauty."

"How about Robinkit? She was born on the dawn of a beautiful greenleaf day," Duskkit purred. Russetclaw glanced at his kit, before nodding his approval. Briarthorn dipped her head, nuzzling each of her tiny kits.

"That's a perfect name. Birchkit and Robinkit, welcome to ThunderClan," Briarthorn mewed, curling her tail around her kits.

"Thank you, Duskkit, for keeping Briarthorn healthy during the kitting," Russetclaw mewed, dipping his head and leaving. Mistleberry was watching the mates with warm eyes, and she looked at Duskkit with happiness.

"You did well, Duskkit. You'd make an excellent apprentice, with your memory and patience," Mistleberry purred, touching her tail against Duskkit's pelt. Mistleberry left the nursery, her tail waving in happiness. Snowblossom nudged her kit towards her nest, where Featherkit and Lionkit had already returned to, tired.

"I couldn't be more proud of you, Duskkit. You'll be a perfect medicine cat," Snowblossom purred, covering her kit with licks.


	7. Chapter Five: Finally Apprentices

_**Chapter Five**_

Duskkit sighed, feeling her pelt fluff up as her mother covered it with strong licks. "Mom, I think I'm clean enough! What's the point of making me all pretty when everyone knows that I have to be the medicine cat?" Snowblossom stopped licking her kit, and clicked her tongue with disapproval.

"I'm making you pretty because you'll be in the center, where everyone will be looking at you. Now, sit still and let me groom you," Snowblossom replied. Without waiting for a response, Snowblossom licked her daughter's pelt. Now six moons old, Duskkit's pelt was no longer fluffy, but sleek and she had developed some muscles in her legs. Featherkit and Lionkit had already been groomed to perfection, and were now sitting patiently beside the nursery, waiting for their sister to finish.

"I'm clean enough! I feel like I just walked through the river!" Duskkit snapped, feeling annoyed. Sighing, Snowblossom let go of her kit, and Duskkit dashed over towards her littermates. "Did Snowblossom really groom you that much too?"

"Of course she did! I wonder who our mentors will be… I hear that Dovepaw and Shadowpaw passed their assessments and are going to become warriors while we are apprenticed," Featherkit replied, waving her fluffy tail.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highrock for a clan meeting!" Thornstar yowled. Duskkit jumped up, and she felt a soft tail swish her forward, towards highrock.

"Go ahead, Duskkit. You'll be fine," Snowblossom whispered. Duskkit padded forward, flanked by her littermates. She raised her chin, and allowed some more confidence to flood onto her. Suddenly, she felt a shoulder push her aside, and she yelped, almost toppling over.

"Wait your turn, Blindkit. You would've seen Thornstar lookin- Oh, wait! You're blind! Nevermind then," Dovepaw sneered, before following her brother towards highrock. Duskkit felt her ears burn with embarrassment and anger, and opened her mouth for a snarky comeback, before feeling a fluffy tail cover her mouth.

"It's not worth is, Duskkit. You'll show her when you become the greatest medicine cat who ever lived," Featherkit whispered, her eyes blazing with fury. _I'll show her! _Duskkit dipped her head, and looked up at the highrock, her whiskers twitching in anticipation. "Dovepaw's going up first, that rotten she-cat."

"I, Thornstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Thornstar mewed. Dovepaw raised her chin higher, puffing out her chest.

"I do," Dovepaw replied, her voice steady and calm.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dovepaw, from this moment you will be known as Dovebreeze. StarClan honors your intelligence and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Thornstar purred. Thornstar leaped off highrock, and rested his golden muzzle on Dovebreeze, and she licked his shoulder. Dovebreeze, newly named, stepped back into the crowd, watching her brother.

"Shadowpaw, you have completed your warrior training, and you have worked hard to understand the ways of the warrior code. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Thornstar asked, now sitting back at the top of highrock.

"I do," Shadowpaw mewed, his voice quivering slightly.

"By the powers of StarClan, I give you a warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Shadowpelt. StarClan honors your patience and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Thornstar mewed, leaping down once more.

"Dovebreeze! Shadowpelt! Dovebreeze! Shadowpelt!" the clan cheered, raising their muzzles. Duskkit cheered loudly for Shadowpelt, but muttered Dovebreeze's name out, remembering the she-cat's sharp tongue. The cats began to slink back into their dens, and Duskkit tensed up. _What about my apprentice ceremony?_

"Wait! Cats of ThunderClan! We still have to gather for some very special apprentice ceremonies!" Thornstar yowled. Duskkit twitched her ears, and heard some of the warriors purr in remembrance, and she gasped a huge sigh of relief. The cats were now gathered back around, glancing at Duskkit and her littermates. "Duskkit, Featherkit, and Lionkit. Come forward." Duskkit brushed her tail against Featherkit, and she padded slowly forward, Featherkit guiding her every step. "Lionkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw. Your mentor will be Frostsong. I hope Frostsong will pass down all she knows on to you." Lionpaw skipped forward, and touched his nose to the pale gray she-cat.

"I will make sure you become as strong as your father," Frostsong whispered, guiding the excited apprentice towards the warriors.

"Featherkit, step forward. You are now six moons old, and it is time for you to be apprentices. Until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Featherpaw. Flamespirit is ready for another apprentice, and I hope he will pass down all that he knows on to you," Thornstar purred. Featherpaw padded over to her new mentor, and touched her nose to his, her pale gray eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Duskkit, you have walked a tough path, but you have handled it well. You have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to become apprenticed. From this day on, until you earn your medicine cat name, you shall be known as Duskpaw. Mistleberry, you have agreed to pass on your skills to this young apprentice?" Thornstar mewed.

"I will not live forever, as you all know. I agree to take Duskpaw as my apprentice," Mistleberry replied. Duskpaw raised her chin higher, feeling happy butterflies take over in her stomach.

"Then, your mentor will be Mistleberry. I am sure she will guide you in the path of StarClan and healing well," Thornstar purred. Duskpaw twitched her ears, straining to hear the sounds of the dainty medicine cat.

"I'm right here," Mistleberry whispered. Duskpaw turned towards the medicine cat, slightly embarrassed, and leaned forward, brushing her nose against the medicine cat's. "I promise I will make you a medicine cat everyone can be proud of." Duskpaw trotted over to where her littermates were, pressing her pelt against her mentor's for comfort.

"Lionpaw! Featherpaw! Duskpaw! Lionpaw! Featherpaw! Duskpaw!" Duskpaw purred in delight as the warriors cheered her name out along with her littermates. After the cheering had died down, the cats had begun to go back to their duties. The cold breeze made Duskpaw fluff out her pelt, and she sighed, knowing that Leafbare had dawned on the clans.

"Come along, Duskpaw. First thing, is that you need to know what all the herbs are and where they're located. We can explore the territory later," Mistleberry mewed, flicking her tail on the apprentice's pelt. Duskpaw could easily hear Lionpaw and Featherpaw chattering away about heading out to see the territory. Duskpaw followed her mentor back towards the medicine cats' den, allowing her muzzle to brush against the ferns that outlined the edge of the den.

"Where do I sleep?" Duskpaw asked, sniffing around on the ground. Mistleberry sighed, using her tail to poke Duskpaw towards two mossy nests.

"I've already made one for you. It's right over there, by the pool of water." Duskpaw padded forward, her pawsteps uncertain. She had never been in this part of the den. Placing a paw forward, she felt a soft mossy pile lined with feathers. "That's the one, Duskpaw. Now, I suggest we go and find the herbs." _I know where those are!_ Duskpaw turned around, quickly sniffing the air, and detecting the wafting smell of the herbs from the back of the den.

"It's over there, right?" Duskpaw pointed a paw at the back of the den, turning towards Mistleberry for confirmation.

"You remembered!" Duskpaw purred, before trotting over towards the back of the den, nosing her way through the ferns that covered the entrance. "Go on, Duskpaw. Stop after three or so pawsteps." Duskpaw nodded, stopping after she had moved about three mouse-lengths. "Perfect! Now, let me show you where _all_ the herbs are!"

"_All _of them?" Duskpaw was shocked that she would have to find and learn all of the herbs in over a sunrise.

"Of course, Duskpaw. You should be able to get this done before moonrise, with your great memory and all." Duskpaw opened her mouth in disbelief, before shutting it again. Sighing, she trudged around the dark den, learning all of the herbs and their location in the den.


	8. Updated Allegiances

**I've decided to only include ThunderClan in this updated allegiances, because the other clans aren't that important at this moment. **

* * *

_**Updated Allegiances**_

ThunderClan

Leader

Thornstar-handsome golden-brown tabby tom with streaks of dark gold and dark blue eyes, mates with Snowblossom

Deputy

Flamespirit-energetic flame colored tom with darker flecks and bright golden eyes

Apprentice Featherpaw

Medicine cat

Mistleberry-slender dappled pale gray she-cat with dainty white paws and ice blue eyes

Apprentice Duskpaw

Warriors

Shadefrost-large black tabby tom with one white paw and amber eyes, mates with Frostsong

Apprentice Darkpaw

Frostsong-pale gray, almost white she-cat with a silver tail and blue eyes, mates with Shadefrost

Apprentice Lionpaw

Nightslash-black and brown tabby tom with one white and one silver paw and yellow eyes

Snowblossom-beautiful sleek-furred pure white she-cat with delicate paws and sparkling forest green eyes, mates with Thornstar

Rainpetal-pretty silver tabby she-cat with white tipped fur and pale blue eyes

Talonflame-mottled dark brown and white tom with glowing pale amber eyes

Russetclaw-handsome red tabby tom with a ginger chest and green eyes, mates with Briarthorn

Apprentice Rosepaw

Sunstep-golden she-cat with black flecks that fade out at her paws and green eyes

Apprentice Bramblepaw

Rippledust-gray and brown tabby tom with dusty brown eyes, mates with Splashwhisper

Splashwhisper-silver she-cat with white tipped fur and golden eyes, mates with Rippledust

Petaltail-lithe tortoiseshell she-cat with a brown spotted tail and bright blue eyes

Tigerbelly-pale brown she-cat with a black striped stomach and forest green eyes

Oakshadow-russet colored tom with distinctive black stripes and dark amber eyes

Dovebreeze-very pale gray she-cat with a tail tipped with white and green eyes

Shadowpelt-black tom with a white muzzle and underbelly and glowing amber eyes

Apprentices

Featherpaw-pretty dappled white tabby she-cat with pale gray eyes

Duskpaw-dark gray she-cat with black streaks that are thicker on her back and legs and blind, bright forest green eyes

Darkpaw-very dark brown and black tabby tom with dusty brown eyes

Lionpaw-golden-brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and wide dark blue eyes

Rosepaw-pure white tabby she-kit with silver specks and blue eyes

Bramblepaw-fluffy silver-gray tabby tom with bright golden eyes

Queens

Briarthorn-pale brown and white tabby she-cat with gray eyes, mother to Robinkit and Birchkit

Elders

Moonwhisker-old pale gray she-cat with long whiskers and large amber eyes

Olivestem-black and white tabby she-cat with long legs and blue eyes

Kits

Robinkit-dark red tabby she-kit with white dapples and pale, emerald green eyes

Birchkit-brown tabby tom with a white chest and paws and dark gray eyes


	9. Chapter Six: Herbs

_**Chapter Six**_

Duskpaw narrowed her blind eyes in concentration, sorting through the herbs. She could easily recognize the lovely smell of catmint, which Mistleberry had gathered quickly, fearing that greencough could hit this leafbare.

"Duskpaw, Moonwhisker has a bellyache, probably from eating something bad. What should you give her to treat it?" Duskpaw immediately recognized the voice of her mentor. Huffing, she struggled to remember all the herbs and their uses. Only having been an apprentice for a quarter moon, she had learned the basics, but still forgot some of the herbs often.

"Uh… juniper berries? But, if it's really bad, give yarrow, and don't let her eat anything," Duskpaw mewed, her whiskers twitching in anxiety.

"Good job, Duskpaw. Why don't you see her yourself? This'll be your first assignment. I need to collect some more herbs," Mistleberry replied, her voice warm. Duskpaw dipped her head, proud of the praise she had received from her mentor. Duskpaw trotted towards their moss storage, using her whiskers to brush along the walls. Picking up a wad, she dipped it in the small pool of water, and padded out of the den. The cold wind flew at her face, and she hissed with annoyance, heading forward slowly.

"Olivestem? Moonwhisker?" Duskpaw mewed, poking her head into the low den. She heard pawsteps, and she heard some coughing. Her ears twitched with surprise, and she padded over towards Moonwhisker, sniffing her pelt. Olivestem was behind her, her breaths quick and scared.

"Can you help her, Duskpaw?" Olivestem asked, her voice laced with worry. She could detect a high fever radiating from her pelt, and she frowned, worried.

"She had a bad bellyache? Any other symptoms?" Duskpaw mewed, her voice muffled from Moonwhisker's fur.

"She's been getting some aching in her legs too, but I thought that was just something about getting old," Olivestem replied.

"Thanks, Olivestem. Can you get her to drink some of this moss? I'll be back." Duskpaw trotted out of the den, padding briskly towards the medicines' cats den. _Juniper berries for the belly, it's not to bad of an ache…. Feverfew… for the slight fever…. Some ragwort leaves for the cramps, just to be sure… I don't think poppy seeds will be neccessary this time…. _Heading into the storage room, she tried to picture the room as Mistleberry had described. Reaching out her paw, she found the juniper berries bunched together in one of the shelves. She grabbed a large leaf, dropping the juniper berries. Grabbing the other herbs, she wrapped her bundle, carefully wrapping her jaws around the leaf.

"Hello? Can someone help me?" Duskpaw sniffed with annoyance, padding out of the storage. She dropped the wrap by the entrance, sniffing out the smell of thorns and shrubs. _Oh, StarClan..._

"Shadowpelt?" Duskpaw mewed, blinking slowly. The black-furred tom padded closer, and he held his paw forward. Her ears twitching to pick up every sound, she found his paw and sniffed at it.

"I got a thorn in it when I was hunting a shrew. At least I got it!" Shadowpelt purred, his pelt fluffed out with excitement. Duskpaw growled as his paw was suddenly jerked away from her reach.

"Can you stop wriggling around like a kit at their apprentice ceremony? Unless you want me to bite your paw," Duskpaw snapped, rolling her eyes. Shadowpelt immediately stopped moving, muttering some apology. Duskpaw snatched his paw back, and lapped at the thorn. She could feel the edge, and she licked more, until she could feel it better. She bit it softly, before frowning as she realized she could feel his skin, and Shadowpelt growled lowly, stiffening with worry. Pulling away, she fastened her teeth around the thorn, yanked it out, and dropped it as Shadowpelt flinched backwards.

"Make sure you don't put too much pressure on it, and lick it," Duskpaw advised, turning back around to grab her herbs.

"Thanks, Duskpaw! I'll be getting back to my patrol now." Duskpaw flicked her tail in response, picking up her wrap once more. She headed out once more, finally arriving at the elders' den. She laid her herbs down, and pulled out the ragwort leaves, chewing them in her mouth. She spit it out, carefully reaching for the berries. She mixed one berry with the poultice, and slowly pushed it towards the elder.

"Can you make sure she eats it, Olivestem? It might be kind of hard for her to eat," Duskpaw mewed, turning back towards the juniper berries. She brought them to the elder, placing it besides the poultice. "Make sure she eats them at different times. Don't have her eat the juniper berries until you're sure she's eaten the ragwort leaves."

"Okay, Duskpaw. Whatever you say," Olivestem whispered. Duskpaw leaned down to pick up the feverfew, before freezing. _Do I chew it up for her? Or does she just eat it? Does she even need it at all? _On shaky paws, Duskpaw brought it over towards the elder, placing it beside the berries.

"Olivestem, can you see if Mistleberry's back yet? I think I'm doing this right, but I don't want to give her feverfew unless we're sure it's needed," Duskpaw mewed, hoping she wasn't visibly worried. Olivestem's soft pawsteps echoed away, until they were completely gone.

"Duskpaw… I feel better… Thank you," Moonwhisker rasped, before bending down to eat the juniper berries.

"What have you done so far, Duskpaw?" Duskpaw turned around, knowing that Mistleberry was here. "I just got back, and lucky us, I found more catmint and marigold."

"I've given her some ragwort leaves because of the aches she's been having, and I mixed it with a single juniper berry to maximize the strength. I'm giving her these juniper berries, making sure she's swallowed the ragwort first," Duskpaw mewed, uncertainty in her voice. Mistleberry purred softly, but it was evident she had forgotten something.

"Now, Duskpaw. All of those were the right thing to do, but I can smell fever from here. What should you give her for that?" Mistleberry gently prompted, padding over to check on the elder.

"Yes, Mistleberry, I was about to give her some feverfew. But, I wasn't… sure whether or not I should chew it up first because of the stomach, or if I should just give it her," Duskpaw replied.

"Feverfew looses its use if it's chewed up before entering the cat's mouth. We should give it to her whole. Keep her on water until dawn," Mistleberry mewed, leaving the den. Duskpaw dipped her head, giving the feverfew to her whole.

"Now, I don't want you eating anything today, you can only drink water. If you start to burn up, you can fetch either Mistleberry or myself," Duskpaw advised, licking at the elder's pelt. Duskpaw stood up, and exited the den, surprised as she heard shouting from the clan. Bounding forward, she could recognize the scent of Featherpaw, and she pressed against her sister, her breath shaky. "What's going on?" Before Featherpaw could reply, and sharp paw jabbed at Duskpaw, startling the apprentice.

"Hurry up! The border patrol's come back with some injuries from a border skirmish! Fetch what we need while I check up on injuries," Mistleberry snapped, padding off. Duskpaw stared at her mentor, her jaw slackened. _Fetch what we need? I've only been her apprentice for a quarter moon! I don't know everything she needs! _Sighing, she headed off towards the medicine cats' den, making her way over to the herbs. Quickly, she selected some cobwebs, marigold, horsetail, goldenrod, poppy seeds, and some comfrey, just in case. Making a large sack, she bounded out of the den, instantly sniffing out her mentor.

"I'm here, Mistleberry! I brought cobwebs, marigold, horsetail, goldenrod, poppy seeds, and comfrey," Duskpaw mewed, panting slightly. Mistleberry touched her tail to her apprentice's shoulder in approval, before taking some cobwebs and marigold.

"Rainpetal has a pretty large gash on her side, you can take care of that. Oakshadow has a some wounds on his shoulder and paw. If you have time, can you take care of Flamespirit? I think he only has a couple of scratches. I have to get to Russetclaw, he's very badly hurt," Mistleberry muttered, her voice fast. Without another word, she padded through the crowd of cats. Picking up her bundle, she carefully made her way to Rainpetal.

"Rainpetal, can you lie down for me?" Duskpaw asked, her voice gentle. Rainpetal dipped her head, before flopping down on her side. Duskpaw carefully sniffed at her flank, picking up a faint trace of blood. Reaching for the cobwebs, she plastered them to the wound, realizing that it reached from her shoulder to her back leg. She bent down, her nose brushing against petals. She picked up the marigold, chewing at it, while listening to Flamespirit tell his story.

"We were just patrolling the border, and then a ShadowClan patrol jumped at us, threatening to take our territory. I'm just glad none of the apprentices were with us. Those cats attacked us pretty brutally," Flamespirit mewed. Her ears twitching, she spat the poultice onto her pelt, carefully smoothing it around with her paw. She sniffed at it once more, proud of her handiwork.

"Take it easy, Rainpetal. If the cobweb comes off, come to us. Make sure you don't rub the marigold off," Duskpaw reminded, carrying her herbs away. As she padded past Russetclaw, who was panting heavily, she almost choked on the strong scent of blood. Shaking her head, she found Oakshadow, who she could hear limping around. "Did you twist your paw?"

"I think so. Also, I have a couple cuts on my shoulder. Nothing I can't handle," Oakshadow mewed, holding his paw out. She sniffed at it, noticing it was wrenched. _Good thing I brought comfrey with me…_ She began chewing on the root, wincing as the tangy smell filled her mouth. She spat it on the ground, dipping a paw in it and rubbing his paw carefully. "Ahh… that feels a lot better." Dipping her head, she pawed some cobwebs on his cuts, spreading a little marigold on them.

"I don't want you hunting for a sunrise. You can patrol, just don't get into too much trouble," Duskpaw meowed, briskly moving onto Flamespirit. She sniffed at him, as he was talking quietly with her father. She noticed nothing too bad, except for a small wound on his shoulder. Plastering cobwebs, she chewed up marigold, carefully rubbing the poultice on.

"You don't have any restrictions, Flamespirit. Just be sure not to land very hard on that shoulder," Duskpaw mumbled, not wanting to interrupt the deputy and the leader. She grabbed the rest of the herbs up, trotting back towards her den. After all of that, she just wanted to collapse in her nest and sleep forever.

"Duskpaw? I need some help here! Russetclaw is barely staying conscious, and I think I need you to stay up and watch him, while I go discuss some matters with your father," Mistleberry mewed. Duskpaw felt her heart sink, and she sighed, dipping her head. Mistleberry rested her tail on her shoulders. "I know it's tiring, but we have to do our duty." Duskpaw nodded, sorting the herbs back into the respective locations. She padded up to Russetclaw, sniffing at his fur. She could scent the large gashes on either side, and the blood that clotted around both. She pawed at the marigold poultice that was beside her, gently pawing it around his body. From what she could tell, he was cut all over, and he probably had twisted a paw or something. She sighed, sitting down beside Russetclaw, preparing herself for the long night.


End file.
